


Raphael's Foresight

by sageclover61



Series: Houses of the Holy [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Good Older Sibling Lucifer (Supernatural), Good Older Sibling Michael (Supernatural), M/M, Raphael (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Worried Raphael (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Raphael has always had some measure of foresight, and once upon a time, he was proud of it. But then Lucifer Fell, and some part of him has always wondered if maybe he's to blame for what happened in Heaven.Michael and Lucifer assure him that he's not to blame.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Lucifer/Michael/Raphael (Supernatural), Michael/Raphael (Supernatural)
Series: Houses of the Holy [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495091
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Raphael's Foresight

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this helps clear up one of the mysteries from "Doing Does Not Necessitate the Knowing" to which this is the direct sequel.

_ "Gabe, wait. Don't restrict his airflow. Just put your hands around his neck… like a collar." _

It took all of Raphael's skill at keeping a neutral appearance and tone to keep his panic from showing. He didn't  _ do _ foresight. Not anymore. Never.

It had been his favorite power, once, and he had paid the price for that every day for a very long time. So he didn't use it anymore.

Yet a vision of Sam throwing the drop signal and slipping into an intense panic attack had definitely slipped through his firm mental barriers, and he wasn't sure what that meant.

As he walked towards where he knew Michael would be, he allowed himself to touch just the edge of Gabriel's mind, eavesdropping momentarily as Gabriel helped Sam into the bath to assure himself that they were both okay and safe. 

They were enjoying themselves, and that was what mattered.

He found Michael where he knew he would, with Lucifer. They were consecrating the first nest they'd built with a beautiful pair of orgasms he would have appreciated more if he wasn't halfway to panic mode over the foresight. 

Lucifer was lying on top of Michael, fucking him leisurely. Michael was lying on his back running his fingers across Lucifer's torso and down his wings.

Raphael watched quietly from the doorway. He didn't really feel like joining them, but he was willing to wait for the opportunity to seek the comfort he wanted.

Eventually, Michael glanced in the direction of the door, and saw Raphael. "Hey, Raph. You okay?"

Raphael swallowed thickly as Lucifer shifted to look at him as well. Terror seized him. What if his use of foresight ruined everything again? They'd only just found each other again, what if it was about to be torn away from him and smashed like the fragile porcelain that it was?

Arms wrapped around him, pulling him tight and kissing his neck until the only thoughts his mind was capable of holding onto was how loved he felt and how much he couldn't stand to lose them all again.

When had Lucifer moved?

"Stardust," Lucifer whispered, kissing his forehead. "Will you come lie with us and tell us what happened?"

His lip quivered. What was he supposed to say? That it was not unlikely that using his powers of foresight in the beginning was possibly the reason for Lucifer being cast out of Heaven? And that he was afraid that because he’d seen something he possibly shouldn’t have, they were all going to disappear from his life again?

Tears streamed down his face as Lucifer led him towards Michael, who had sat up and reached for some of the soft blankets lying around the nesting space.

“Stardust, what happened?” Michael asked, gently, as Lucifer pushed Raphael into one of the spaces next to him.

Raphael sobbed into Michael’s side. He gripped Lucifer’s arm when his other older brother tried to move away. He couldn’t lose them again.  _ He couldn’t _ .

After several minutes, Raphael felt a slight presence at the edge of his mind, and he let it in. Let it see what he had prevented from occuring.  _ Had it been worth it? _

“The safety of the mortals in our flock is worth more than our lives,” Lucifer promised, kissing his neck gently. “You did the right thing, promise.”

“But-”

“You used to be so proud of your foresight,” Michael recalled. “What happened?”

“God happened,” he mumbled. He could still feel Michael and Lucifer present at the edges of his thoughts, so he took a deep breath and showed them what had him in such a panic. The blame that it had been his fault for Lucifer being cast out of Heaven, followed by it becoming forbidden to use his healing skills to heal his siblings, and then the restriction against emotions and touch.

The platonic affection from Ephraim had been infrequent, but until he’d run into Gabriel, no one else had touched him in any way at all since the Fall.

“I’m sorry you were so alone,” Michael murmured, even as Lucifer agreed and added, “It was not your fault, Stardust. You were not to blame for what He did to me, and none of us hold you responsible.”

“But-”

“At best it was a catch-22. You try to change it, He says you caused it. If you hadn’t tried to change it, He would have said that if only you had acted, you would have prevented it. It would still have only been manipulation. You are not at fault.”

Lucifer shifted Raphael towards him and kissed his forehead again.

“And Sam? Did I do the right thing?”

“We needed to know that Sam is capable of completing a safeword, whether nonverbal or verbal,” Lucifer said. “But it wasn’t necessary for him to actually do so. Your intervention also prevented him from having a panic attack, which is a good thing.”

“You did good, Raphi. You did good.” Michael pressed a kiss to Raphael’s back, at the top of his wings.

Raphael inhaled deeply, shivering as Michael kissed him again, this time slightly slower.

Lucifer kissed Raphael deeply, taking no time in exploring Raphael’s mouth with his tongue.

Together, Michael and Lucifer offered Raphael a distraction and chased the lingering panic from his mind. 


End file.
